Midnight Love
by Nawaki Riji
Summary: Sakura, gadis yang paling diincar se-Konoha Gakure. Memiliki paras menawan dan otak cerdas. Sikapnya rendah hati dan ramah menjadikannya primadona di Konoha High School (KHS). Namun sayang, di samping kehidupannya yang begitu sempurna. Ada satu kebiasaan buruk Sakura yang melekat sejak SMP, yakni sering ke club malam. Bagaimana kisahnya?/6th fic/Review and Konkrit, please?
1. Midnight Love, Chapter 1: Kebiasaan

**NARUTO : Masashi Kishimoto**

**MIDNIGHT LOVE : Nawaki Riji**

Rated T/M: Romance

Chara: Gaara Sabaku, Ino Yamanaka, Sai Shimura, Sakura Haruno

Warn: OOC tingkat dewa, _typo_(s), _Dont Like Must Read_ xD

* * *

><p>MIDNIGHT LOVE<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura, gadis yang paling diincar se-Konoha Gakure. Memiliki paras menawan, otak cerdas, dan berasal dari klan terpandang, tentu menjamin seberapa kaya gadis muda ini. Sikapnya yang rendah hati dan ramah menjadikannya primadona di sekolahnya, Konoha High School (KHS). Namun sayang, disamping kehidupannya yang begitu sempurna. Ada satu kebiasaan buruk Sakura yang melekat sejak SMP, yakni sering ke club malam.<p>

Kebiasaan ke club malam tentu bukan masalah dan bukan hal tidak biasa, namun bagi seorang putri konglomerat seperti Sakura tentu kebiasaan ini menjadi masalah besar, _big troublesome_.

Sudah seminggu lebih Sakura tidak bertandang ke taman malam favoritnya. Tidak ada dentuman-dentuman musik dan juga manis-pahit minuman wajibnya di club malam. Salahkan kecerobohan Sakura minggu lalu, minum sebanyak mungkin hingga mabuk berat. Tentu bartender di club malam itu melepon supir pribadinya yang pada akhirnya mengadu pada _Tou-san_—Kizashi Haruno dan _Kaa-san_—Mebuki Haruno. Dan yak! Beginilah nasibnya sekarang, terkurung di singgasana miliknya—kamar yang menjadi tempat ternyaman bagi Sakura.

Sakura melamun mengingat mobil silver-nya yang juga disita bersama uang dan kartu atmnya, masih untung ponselnya tidak ikut disita. Ahh.. mobil silver itu terlihat menggoda untuk diajak kabur, seperti yang sudah sering ia lakukan jika terkurung. Sayang, kali ini _Tou-san_ Sakura benar-benar serius mengurung gadis _bubblegum_ itu.

Beberapa _bodyguard_ ditempatkan diberbagai sudut rumah besar Keluarga Haruno. Di depan pintu kamar Sakura, di bawah jendela kamar Sakura yang berada di lantai dua, di depan tangga yang menghubungkan ke pintu utama, di depan gerbang, bahkan di samping mobilnya pun masing-masing ada dua sampai empat _bodyguard_. Sungguh pemandangan yang mengerikan—_very terrible_.

"_Tou-san_ benar-benar keren." batin Sakura sambil meneliti seberapa kuat _bodyguard _utusan _Tou-san_nya.

Sakura tidak mungkin melawan mereka semua, meskipun dirinya sudah dibekali berbagai kemampuan bela diri sejak kecil. Karate, Judo, Kendo dan entah apalagi yang pernah ia pelajari. Namun, yang paling Sakura gemari adalah Aikido, ia masih sering meluangkan waktunya untuk berlatih Aikido, entah dikegiatan ekstrakuliker sekilah ataupun kegiatan di luar sekolah.

"Hsshh.. _I'm bored_." Sakura _sigh_.

Gumaman bosannya semakin terlihat, mengingat gara-gara hukuman kurungan ini Sakura selalu sangat tepat waktu pulang karena jemputan sopir dan _bodyguard_. Bahkan untuk sekedar mengobrol dengan sahabatnya—Ino Yamanaka sehabis pulang sekolah dan melakukan kegiatan ekstrakulikulernya pun tidak sempat. Sakura benar-benar hanya keluar rumah semata-mata untuk sekolah saja. Camkan itu!

"_F*ck,_ sampai kapan aku seperti ini,"

"Lihatlah margarita-margarita di sana yang meminta untuk kusentuh. Apa _Tou-san_ tega?" kata Sakura geram.

"Ck, memiliki satu kebiasaan buruk saja sudah dihadiahi seratus _bodyguard_..."

**DRRTTT DRTTT**

"Padahal..." gerutuan Sakura berakhir saat ponsel _white-silver_ miliknya berdering tanda panggilan masuk.

"_Moshi-moshi, who's there_?"

"_Hi Forehead! It's me_ Ino_-pig_."

"Oh, ada apa Ino_-pig_?" tanya Sakura santai.

"_I want you to accompany me._ Hmm... Amaru club. Kupikir kau sudah lama tidak ke club," jelas Ino _into the point_.

Tak berbeda dengan Sakura, Ino juga cukup menggemari kegiatan ke club malam, tentunya tak sesering Sakura. Ino lebih suka menghabiskan uangnya di mall, mencuci matanya dengan berbagai _trend _pakaian terbaru serta aksesoris-aksesoris pelengkapnya. Gadis Yamanaka ini sangat memperhatikan penampilannya, rambut pirangnya yang selalu dikucir dan meninggalkan ponytail yang membingkai wajahnya juga tubuhnya yang ramping proporsional sangatlah cocok dengan hobinya memburu pakaian-pakaian mahal bermerk.

"_You sound really good_. _You know me so well, Pig_. _But, what's your plans_?" ujar Sakura, tentunya Ino mengajaknya pergi dengan berbagai rencana agar _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ mengijinkan Sakura pergi.

"_Actually, I don't have_. Menurutku Tante Mebuki tidak akan tega mengurungmu selama ini. _I'm sure you know what I mean_, Jidat?"

"Okay, _whatever_ Ino. _Tou-san_ masih di kantor. _So_, kurasa rencanamu akan berhasil. Jam berapa?"

"Hehehe, baiklah aku akan menjemputmu tiga puluh menit lagi..." final Ino."Dan jangan lupa berdandanlah yang cantik. Tapi jangan sampai Tante Mebuki curiga," lanjut Ino sambil cengengesan di kamarnya yang bernuansa magenta.

**30 menit kemudian**

Sakura turun dari kamarnya berbalut jenas biru pudar dan _tanktop_ putih yang tertutupi jaket _softpink_. Rambutnya dikucir tinggi sehingga mengekspos leher putih jenjangnya. Beberapa helai rambut membingkai sisi kanan dan kiri wajah ayu Sakura. Bibir _pink_-nya terlihat lebih lembab terlapisi _lipgloss_ transparan berasa _strawberry_.

Mebuki yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga masih fokus dengan acara televisi yang mempertontonkan koki-koki beradu di dapur. Fokusnya terganggu mendengar derap langkah yang mendekat ke arahanya. Mebuki menoleh ke belakang, melihat putrinya yang berpakaian rapi siap untuk pergi.

"Mau kemana Sakura?" tanya Mebuki.

"_Shopping _dengan Ino, _Kaa-san_. Boleh ya?" bujuk Sakura sembari mengambil tempat duduk disamping Kaa-sannya.

" Saki sudah lupa apa yang dikatakan _Tou-san_.Tentu _Kaa-san_ tidak mengijinkanmu pergi." Mebuki kembali terfokus pada acara favoritnya.

"Ayolah _Kaa-san_! Ini dengan Ino lho. Sakura tidak akan ke club, tapi ke mall untuk _shopping_." Ucap Sakura membela diri. "Sakura tidak mungkin membatalkan janji dengan Ino..." perkataan lanjutannya terpontong karena bel rumah yang berbunyi.

**TING TONG**

"Tuh'kan, itu pasti Ino. _Come on Kaa-san_, ijinkan Sakura pergi, ya?" bujuk Sakura.

Ino melangkah memasuki kediaman Haruno dipandu salah satu maid yang menyambutnya di ruang tamu tadi. Pelayan itu mengarahkannya ke ruang keluarga, di mana ada Sakura yang masih berusaha membujuk _Kaa-san_nya.

Penampilan Ino sore itu lebih feminim dibandingkan dengan Sakura, tubuh proposionalnya terbalut _dress_ ungu tanpa lengan dengan beberapa lipatan di ujung _dress_. Tak lupa Ino mengenakan cardigannya untuk menutupi punggungnya yang terekspos, rambut pirang Ino ditata seperti biasanya—kucir kuda dengan ponytail.

"_Konnichiwa Ba-san_." sapanya sambil membungkukkan badan.

" _Konnichiwa_ Ino-_chan_. Silahkan duduk." Mebuki mempersilahkan Ino duduk dihadapannya. Jarak mereka hanya terbatasi oleh satu meja berukuran sedang.

"Anoo _Ba-san_, boleh'kah Ino mengajak Sakura ke mall?" tanya Ino memohon.

"Bukankah ini sudah terlampau sore untuk pergi?" bukannya di jawab, Mebuki malah balas bertanya.

"Begini _Ba-san_, sore nanti akan ada festival di dekat mall. Jadi, saya ingin pergi bersama Sakura kesana." jelas Ino, mata aquarime-nya menatap penuh keyakinan menghadapi pandangan menyelidik Mebuki.

"_Ba-san_ pikir, Ino_-chan_ sudah tahu bahwa Sakura masih dalam masa hukumannya."

"Iya, tapi itu festival perdana _Ba-san_. Ino harus pergi dengan siapa selain Sakura?" Ino berusaha menyudutkan, walaupun terlihat sia-sia.

"Hahh.. maaf Ino_-chan_, Saki tidak bisa pergi.." ucapan Mebuki terpotong suara Sakura.

"Ayolah _Kaa-san_, hanya ke mall sebentar. _Tou-san_ tidak akan marah jika _Kaa-san_ mengijinkanku. _Kaa-san_ tega mengurungku selama sebulan tanpa pergi kemana pun? Sakura bisa mati bosan di kamar." Sakura mulai memohon dengan nada manjanya.

Mebuki tampak berpikir, selama ini Ino memang sering mengajak Sakura pergi ke mall. Tapi, untuk kali ini ada keraguan yang menelusup di hati Mebuki. Tentu sebenarnya ia mengijinkan Sakura ke mall, hanya saja keraguan itu masih bersarang di hatinya. Pikirannya ikut buyar mendengar suara Sakura yang memohon-mohon dan pandangan Ino yang masih setia menatapnya penuh harap.

"Baiklah baiklah, Sakura boleh pergi. Seperti biasa, tidak boleh lebih dari jam sembilan malam." _final_ Mebuki.

"YEY! _Arigatou Kaa-san_." kata Sakura senang sambil memeluk _Kaa-san_nya dan mengecup kedua pipinya.  
>"Kalau begitu, Sakura pergi ya <em>Kaa-san<em>." pamit Sakura.

"_Arigatou Ba-san_, kami pergi dulu." sambung Ino.

"Iya sama-sama, hati-hati di jalan. Titip Sakura ya.." balas Mebuki ramah.

"Tentu _Ba-san_." Ino tersenyum sambil berdiri, ia membungkukkan badannya memberi salam sebelum mengikuti Sakura yang berjalan lebih awal.

"SAKURA JANGAN LEBIH DARI JAM SEMBILAN MALAM. INGAT YA!" ucap Mebuki sedikit berteriak.

"IYA _KAA-SAN_,"

Oh, sepertinya Mebuki melupakan satu hal. Seharusnya, ia membiarkan Sakura pergi dengan beberapa _bodyguard_.

_TBC_

* * *

><p>Fic ini dipersembahkan untuk menyambut tahun baru, <em>Happy New Year 2015 <em> XD

Kritik, Saran, dan Review, _please_?

Walaupun hanya satu kata, saya menghargai anda yang meninggalkan jejak ^.^

* * *

><p>-#-nawaki_riji-#-<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Amaru Club and The Panda Boy

**NARUTO : Masashi Kishimoto**

**MIDNIGHT LOVE : Nawaki Riji**

Rated T/M: Romance

Chara: Gaara Sabaku, Ino Yamanaka, Sai Shimura, Sakura Haruno

Warn: OOC tingkat dewa, _typo_(s), _Dont Like Must Read_ xD

* * *

><p>MIDNIGHT LOVE<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura bersenandung kecil mengikuti lantunan musik yang diputarnya. Ia duduk di samping bangku pengemudi, di samping Ino yang sibuk berkonsentrasi mengemudikan Ferrari Enzo miliknya.<p>

"Tuh'kan apa kubilang. _Ba-san_ pasti menginjinkan kita untuk pergi." ujar Ino merasa menang.

"Yayaya kau benar, _Pig_. Hahaha, Amaru Club_ I'm coming_." teriak Sakura senang, ia melepas jaket pinknya—memperlihatkan _tanktop_ putihnya.

"Kita ke mall dulu." potong Ino cepat, ia mengikik geli mendengar desahan kecewa Sakura.

"_By the way_, apa motivasimu mengajakku pergi ke Amaru club?" tanya Sakura.

"Sai, hari ini hari pertama Sai menjadi bartender di club terkenal itu. Tentu saja _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ Sai tidak mengetahuinya." jelas Ino cepat saat melihat Sakura melotot kearahnya.

"Wow, Si mayat itu benar-benar beruntung." ucap Sakura sambil tertawa.

Sai—pacar gadis pirang itu memang pandai meracik minuman, tentu hanya beberapa orang saja yang tahu. Sai cukup tampan dengan kulit pucatnya dan rambut hitam legamnya, meskipun badannya tidak terlalu berisi namun otot-otot tubuhnya mulai terlihat. Ia termasuk dalam jajaran siswa berprestasi di KHS, sekelas dengan Ino dan Sakura.

"Hei _Pig_, bisa tambahkan kecepatan mobilmu. Semakin cepat kita sampai ke mall semakin cepat kita ke Amaru." ujar Sakura.

"_As your wish, Forehead!"_

.

.

-#-

.

.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk sampai di Amaru club. Apalagi dengan kecepatan mengemudi Ino yang melebihi rata-rata, hanya sepuluh menit waktu tempuh yang dibutuhkan untuk sampai di Amaru club.

Pukul tujuh memang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengunjungi sebuah club, biasanya pelanggan yang entah tua atau muda mulai berdatangan diatas jam sembilan malam.

Suasana club yang sepi dengan dentuman musik yang khas menyambut Ino dan Sakura saat mereka mulai melangkah masuk. Ada beberapa remaja yang asyik menggoyangkan badannya di _dance floor_. Namun, kebanyakan dari mereka memilih duduk di meja bartender atau meja lain dengan ditemani beberapa wanita.

"Ini gila, baru kali ini aku ke club jam tujuh. Hahaaha.." Sakura tertawa sejadinya, ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju kursi-kursi yang kosong di depan meja bartender.

Sakura mendudukan dirinya disalah satu kursi di ujung meja, itu tempat favoritnya, "Sai, seprti biasa ya." katanya sumringah.

Ino mengambil tempat di sisi kanan Sakura, ia juga memesan. Namun, hanya wine dengan kadar alkohol sedang. Tujuannya kemari hanya untuk melihat Sai, lagipula pacarnya itu tidak suka melihat Ino mabuk-mabukan.

"Silahkan minumannya, jelek," kata Sai sambil menyerahkan gelas pesanan Sakura.

"Cih, bagaimana Sai?" tanya Sakura, ia menatap minuman idamannya— segelas margarita.

"Aku senang," jawab Sai disertai senyum palsunya, hobinya selain melukis akhirnya dapat tersalurkan.

"Apa yang lain juga tahu?" tanya Sakura lagi, gelas kedua sudah ia tandaskan.

"Tentu, mungkin mereka akan datang lebih larut." Sai melenggang pergi, melayani pelanggan lain.

Ino sedari tadi terdiam mengamati sekelilingnya, bisa dibilang di sini tidak ada gadis secantik Ino yang berkemungkinan mengganggu kekasihnya itu. Ia menoleh melihat Sakura yang sudah sedikit mabuk, wajahnya mulai memerah dan kadang ia bicara dan tertawa sendiri.

"Sebaiknya jangan sampai terlalu mabuk, Jidat!" Ino memperingati.

"Ayo ke _dance floor_, Sai tidak akan keberatan melihatku bergoyang sebentar." ajak Ino sambil menyeret Sakura.

Pandangan-pandangan bernafsu mereka dapati sepanjang berjalan ke _dance floor_, bahkan ada beberapa yang mulai menggerayangi tubuh mereka berdua. Ino telah menanggalkan cardigannya, menyisakan _dress_-nya yang menampilkan punggung dan bahu mulusnya, begitupun Sakura dengan tanktopnya.

Sakura menyeringai, menantang mereka yang berani meremas pantatnya dan mengelus punggungnya yang terekspos. Gadis _bubblegum_ ini seolah lupa siapa dirinya, ia mulai bergoyang mengundang yang lain untuk meramaikan suasana yang mulai malam. Beberapa pria mengerubunginya, namun tak ia beri kesempatan untuk meraba wajahnya. Sakura selalu menampik tangan-tangan yang berniat mengelus pipinya.

Sai yang melihat gadisnya tidak duduk di tempatnya mulai mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok gadis pirang miliknya. Melihat Ino yang dikerubungi beberapa pemuda bagai semut mengerubungi gula, Sai bergegas menghampiri gadisnya. Seharusnya Sai tidak mengijinkan Ino pergi ke Amaru jika ia sedang bersenang-senang dengan hobinya, Sai kesulitan mengawasi Ino.

Sai mencekal pergelangan tangan Ino dan menariknya menuju meja bartender, Ino sempat meringis kesakitan namun ia tetap melangkah mengikuti kekasihnya. Yah, tentu Ino sudah menebak apa yang akan dikatakan kekasihnya itu.

"Seharusnya kau duduk diam, manis,"kata Sai penuh penekanan.

Ino duduk ditempatnya semula, "Ck, aku tidak akan membiarkan Sakura di sana sendirian." Ino kembali berdiri, namun Sai mencegahnya, memaksanya untuk duduk kembali.

"Sakura bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri,"kata Sai cepat. "Kupikir kau sudah sangat paham bahwa aku tidak suka melihatmu di _dance floor_," lanjut Sai.

"Memangnya kenapa sih? Aku tidak melakukan hal yang berlebihan." Ino membela diri.

"Aku tidak suka tangan-tangan kotor mereka menyentuhmu, manis," Sai mendekatkan tubuhnya, mengurung Ino di antara tubuhnya dan meja bartender.

"Seharusnya kau mengerti, manis," Sai mengelus pipi Ino.

"Pekerjaanmu Sai," Ino menghindar.

Sai mendengus, tangannya mulai meraba sensual bibir Ino. Menangkup wajah Ino agar menatapnya seorang. Sai mendekatkan wajahnya. Dahi, hidung, kemudian bibir mereka bertemu. Ino memejamkan matanya, merasakan bibir basah Sai yang menyesap kuat bibirnya. Ino memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, memberi kesempatan Sai untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Decapan lidah mereka mulai terdengar, Ino mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sai.

.

.

-#-

.

.

Sakura mulai bosan, ia melihat sekelilingnya untuk mencari Ino. Merasa tidak menemukan Ino _di dance floor_, Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya ke meja bartender. Dan benar saja, ia melihat sepasang adam dan hawa, hitam dan pirang sedang bercumbu panas di meja bartender.

Sakura mendengus kesal, pasalnya ia tidak memiliki pasangan, pacar, partner, atau apapun itu untuk diajaknya bermain.

Meskipun kebiasaannya mengunjungi club yang _notabene_-nya sangat dekat dengan yang namanya _frech kiss_, _one night stand_, dan sebangsanya, Sakura masih suci tentunya. Sakura masih mampu berpikir jernih sekalipun dalam keadaan mabuk berat, ia tak pernah berciuman bibir— tetapi Sakura penasaran bagaimana rasanya.

Sakura berjalan ke meja bartender, tangannya sesekali menampik tangan-tangan nakal yang masih setia terulur ke tubuhnya. Ia mengambil tempat diujung kiri meja bartender, mengingat tempatnya di ujung kanan meja sedang digunakan Ino dan Sai untuk bercumbu tanpa memperdulikan penghuni sekitarnya yang mulai terangsang.

Sakura kembali memesan margarita, ia duduk dengan salah satu tangan menyangga kepalanya dan tangannya yang lain memegang gelas margarita. Sakura mengambil ponselnya, menilik jam yang menunjukkan bahwa lima belas menit lagi pukul sembilan. Ia ingat pesan _Kaa-san_nya yang berkata bahwa jam malamnya adalah jam sembilan.

Sakura tersentak saat bangku kanannya terisi. Seorang pemuda yang cukup, yah cukup untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sakura.

"Seperti biasa, Sui," suara _bass_-nya menyihir pendengaran Sakura.

Mata emerald Sakura terpaku, Sakura termangu menatap pemuda di sampingnya. Wajahnya cukup tampan, tubuhnya lebih berisi dibandingkan Sai, dan otot-ototnya sangat menggoda untuk disentuh. Apalagi pemuda itu hanya memakai kemeja tipis yang tiga kacing teratasnya dilepas, memperlihatkan dada bidangnya. Surai merahnya sedikit acak-acakan, oh apakah Sakura melihat tatto dipelipis kanan pemuda itu?

"Wow," batin Sakura.

Merasa diperhatikan, pemuda itu meoleh ke kiri, menangkap basah pandangan memuja gadis bersurai merah muda yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. Mata emerald gadis itu terlihat serasi dengan matanya yang berwarna hijau susu. "Lumayan," batinnya sambil meneliti lekuk tubuh Sakura.

"Nona," tegur pemuda itu sambil mendaratkan tangannya di pucuk surai merah muda Sakura.

Sakura tersentak dan menegakkan badannya. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya, wajahnya memerah karena malu. "Maaf," katanya pelan.

Pemuda bersurai merah bata itu terkekeh geli, ia bergumam menjawab permintaan maaf Sakura.

"_Forehead_, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang." Ino menghampiri Sakura, pinggangnya dirangkul protektif oleh Sai.

"Cih, sudah puas mainnya?" Sakura mendengus melihat wajah Ino yang masih memerah.

"_Hi_, panda!" ucap Sai menyapa pemuda di samping Sakura.

Dan perkataan Sai sukses membuat Sakura terkejut karena mengetahui fakta bahwa Sai mengenal pemuda di sampingnya itu. Dan apa-apaan namanya itu, Panda?  
>"Paa... Panda," ucap Sakura terbata.<p>

.

.

.

_TBC_

* * *

><p>Tidak saya kira, masih ada juga yang mau baca fic ini<em>. Arigatou<em> sudah berkunjung dan meninggalkan jejak, _gomen_ belum sempat balas review.

Chapter ini tidak saya teliti lagi, jadi mohon koreksinya _minna_ *dirajam*

Kritik, Saran, dan Review, _please_?

Saya menghargai anda yang meninggalkan jejak ^^

* * *

><p>-#-nawaki_riji-#-<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Presdir Sabaku corp

**NARUTO : Masashi Kishimoto**

**MIDNIGHT LOVE : Nawaki Riji**

Rated T/M: Romance

Chara: Gaara Sabaku, Ino Yamanaka, Sai Shimura, Sakura Haruno

Warn: OOC tingkat dewa, _typo_(s), _Dont Like Must Read_ xD

* * *

><p>MIDNIGHT LOVE<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura cukup terkejut mengetahui fakta bahwa Sai mengenal pemuda di sampingnya itu. Dan apa-apaan namanya itu, Panda?<br>"Paa... Panda," ucap Sakura terbata.

Gaara, Ino, dan Sai menatap Sakura yang masih berpikir keras tentang si panda. Kemudian, Ino tertawa kecil menyadari sesuatu yang terlihat dari gelagat Sakura. Sahabat _pink-_nya itu tidak akan peduli dengan siapa pun jika ia tidak tertarik, Sakura selalu berpikir bahwa cepat atau lambat teman-temannya akan mengenalkan siapa pun itu padanya.

"Gaara," ucap pemuda itu. "Namamu?" lanjutnya.

Wajah Sakura memanas seratus derajat celsius,"Ss... Sakura," ucapnya sedikit malu sambil menyalami pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya itu.

"Kapan kau kemari Gaara?" tanya Ino.

"Sekitar tiga jam yang lalu, aku ada pekerjaan di sini." jelas Gaara singkat.

"Ino," Sai mengingatkan sambil menunjuk jam tangan yang dipakainya.

"Astaga aku lupa, ayo Sakura pulang pulang." Ino segera berdiri, "Kami pulang duluan ya, _Jaa ne_," lanjut Ino sambil mengecup bibir Sai singkat.

"_Jaa minna_," Sakura pun mengikuti Ino yang berjalan lebih dulu.

Sai dan Gaara tersenyum tipis sambil menganggukan kepalanya, pandangan mereka seolah berkata hati-hati di jalan dan Sakura juga Ino cukup paham mengenai sikap mereka yang sedikit kaku.

"Sepuluh menit lagi sebelum jam sembilan malam," ujar Sakura yang sudah duduk di samping bangku pengemudi.

"Santai Saki, kita akan sampai tepat pada waktunya." Ino mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan segera tancap gas menuju kediaman Haruno.

.

.

-#-

.

.

Sekitar lima menit sebelum jam sembilan malam, Ferrari Enzo milik Ino tiba di pekarangan depan kediaman Haruno.

"_Forehead_, pakai jaketmu." kata Ino.

"Oh iya lupa," Sakura memakai jaketnya sambil cengengesan, ia merapikan sedikit rambutnya kemudian mengambil beberapa kantung belanja sebagai bukti bahwa ia dan Ino benar-benar pergi ke mall dan festival itu.

"Tidak mau mampir, Pig?" tanya Sakura sebelum membuka pintu mobil.

"Tidak terimakasih, lain kali saja." tolak Ino, mengingat jam malamnya dan juga pesan kekasihnya yang menyuruh untuk langsung pulang saja.

"Okay, _arigatou for today _Ino_-Pig_," Sakura mencium pipi Ino kemudian keluar dari mobil.

"Aaa, sama-sama." Ino tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan sahabatnya, ia mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan segera meninggalkan pekarangan kediaman Haruno.

Sakura masuk sambil bersenandung kecil, bau margarita di mulutnya sudah ia netralisir dengan meminum jus juga mengunyah permen karet sepanjang perjalanan. Sakura tersenyum ke arah _maid-maid_ yang berjejer rapi dan juga membukakan pintu untuknya. Tayuya—_maid _pribadi Sakura segera menghampiri majikannya itu, ia membawakan beberapa tas belanja milik Sakura.

"Sakura_-san_ ditunggu Nyonya dan Tuan di ruang keluarga, sepertinya ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan dengan anda." ucapnya formal.

"Baiklah, tolong bawakan tas itu ke kamarku ya Tayuya-_chan_. _Arigatou_," Sakura tersenyum manis kemudian melangkah cepat menghampiri kedua orangtuanya di ruang keluarga.

_Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ Sakura terlihat santai menikmati teh hangat dan cemilan, sambil menonton acara berita di televisi. Menyadari kehadiran putrinya, Kizashi segera menyuruh Sakura untuk duduk. Sakura tahu bahwa ia tidak akan dimarahi karena pergi ke mall saat masa hukumannya, Sakura juga tahu bahwa ia tidak akan dimarahi dengan alasan pulang telat karena detik ini juga jam sudah berdentang menandakan pukul sembilan malam dan Sakura sudah berada di rumah.

"Ada apa _Tou-san_?" tanya Sakura.

"Begini, karena kakakmu tidak bisa ke Konoha besok. Jadi, Sakura bisa menggantikan Sasori untuk pengesahan kerja sama dengan Sabaku corp." jelas Kizashi _into the point_.

"Aa... baiklah, kemarin malam Sasori_-nii_ juga sudah bilang padaku tentang kerjasama dengan Sabaku _corp _dan aku sudah membaca proposalnya berulangkali. Aku sudah paham, Ayah." jawab Sakura.

"Bagus kalau begitu, besok Ayah akan menemanimu sampai di tempat yang dijanjikan." final Kizashi.

"Baik, Ayah. Kalau begitu Sakura istirahat dulu ya," Sakura melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Tidur yang nyenyak sayang," ucap Mebuki.

"Sepertinya besok aku tidak akan masuk sekolah jam pertama sampai ke empat." Sakura tersenyum senang.

Meskipun Sakura baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di semester dua kelas sebelas Konoha High School, Sakura sudah bertanggung jawab atas beberapa perusahaan Haruno dengan bantuan kakaknya. Bisnis adalah kehidupan keduanya, meskipun cita-citanya adalah menjadi dokter, Sakura akan tetap memangku beberapa perusahaan Haruno yang berjalan dibidang kesehatan. Anggaplah sebagai kerja _part time_, toh Sakura juga mendapatkan manisnya memimpin perusahaan.

Sakura bergegas menanggalkan pakaiannya begitu sampai di kamar mandi dan masuk ke dalam _bath up_ berisi air hangat, Tayuya memang sangat mengerti dirinya. Bahkan tanpa disuruh pun, Tayuya sudah sangat hafal akan kebiasaannya. Sakura tidak akan bisa tidur sebelum menikmati hangatnya air setelah berpergian.

Gadis _bubblegum_ itu berendam sambil tersenyum, ia mengingat pemuda merah yang ditemuinya di Amaru. Dilihat dari wajahnya, Sakura yakin bahwa Gaara itu sebaya dengannya. Tapi, mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Ino, Sakura pikir Gaara cukup jenius karena karena sudah menangani perusahaan seperti dirinya.

"Pemuda itu, Gaara, berasal dari klan mana dia? Apa yang dilakukannya di Amaru?" pikir Sakura, ia belum pernah melihatnya dimanapun.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, merilekskan tubuhnya, dan menghirup wangi vanilla yang menguar menenangkan pikirannya.

.

.

-#-

.

.

Sahutan-sahutan cicitan burung juga sinar matahari yang mulai menerobos tirai jendela kamar Sakura, membuat Sakura yang masih terlelap mulai terganggu. Matanya yang tertutup bergerak-gerak mencari kegelapan dan kembali tidur. Sakura menggeliat, menarik selimut sampai sebatas leher dan mencoba untuk kembali terlelap.

.

.

TOKK TOKK

.

.

"Sakura_-san_ apakah anda sudah bangun?" suara Tayuya terdengar sampai ke dalam kamar.

"Aaa... masuklah Tayuya, aku sudah bangun. Hoamm... " Sakura menjawab dengan suara serak khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang, selimut _pink-_nya telah ia sibak. Hawa dingin menerpa kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut celana super pendek. Sakura tidak terbiasa tidur dengan piyama, ia lebih suka mengenakan kaos dan celana pendek atau telanjang sekalian.

"Air panasnya sudah siap," setelah menyiapkan air panas, Tayuya mendekati tirai jendela di kamar Sakura dan membukanya dalam sekali tarik.

Pemandangan taman belakang yang dipenuhi bunga, juga ada kolam renang dan beberapa tampat duduk untuk bersantai langsung dapat Tayuya lihat dari kamar Sakura. Majikannya itu memang pandai memilih kamar.

Mendengar pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup karena Sakura akan memulai ritual mandi paginya, Tayuya mendekati tempat tidur Sakura. Ia melepas seprai dan menggantinya dengan seprai baru berwarna biru pudar, selimut Sakura pun diganti dengan selimut berwarna biru tua.

Setelah dirasa kamar Sakura sudah rapi, Tayuya bergegas turun untuk membantu _maid _lain menyiapkan sarapan.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sehelai handuk yang melilit ditubuhnya, khusus untuk pagi hari Sakura lebih senang memakai pakaiannya di dalam kamar. Sakura bercermin sebentar, ia menatap lekuk tubuhnya.

"Ckckck, kau sangat sempurna Sakura," pujinya pada diri sendiri."Mungkin jika aku menjadi aktris _blue film_ akan laku keras." lanjutnya sambil tertawa karena candaannya sendiri.

Sakura membuka lemari tiga pintunya, ia mengambil setelan pakaian semi-formal yang akan digunakannya pagi ini. Tas sekolahnya sudah rapi, juga papper bag yang berisi seragam sekolah juga sepatu sekolahnya. Setelah urusannya dengan Sabaku corp, Sakura akan kembali ke sekolah. Meskipun otaknya _briliance_, Sakura tidak senang jika tertinggal pelajaran.

"_Ohayou, Kaa-san, Tou-san_," Sakura mencium pipi kanan dan kiri kedua orang tuanya sebelum duduk di salah satu kursi.

"_Ohayou,Saki_," jawab kedua orang tuanya bebarengan.

Sakura mulai memakan sarapannya dalam diam. Tidak ada pembicaraan selama sarapan, hal ini merupakan tata krama yang sudah diterapkan turun temurun di klan Haruno. Sakura meminum susunya sebelum berkata bahwa ia sudah selesai makan.

Sakura berpamitan pada ibunya, begitu pula _Tou-san_nya yang juga berpamitan pada istrinya. Hari ini secara khusus Sakura akan diantar oleh _Tou-san_nya. Sopir pribadi Kisazhi segera melajukan mobil Limosin Hitam itu, keluarga Haruno tidak mengenal adanya keterlambatan.

"Sudah membawa berkas-berkasnya?" tanya Kisazhi saat mereka hampir sampai di tempat perjanjian, perusahaan Sabaku _corp_.

"Sudah, Ayah," jawab Sakura.

"Hm, lakukan yang terbaik," Kisazhi menggandeng anaknya untuk memasuki kantor Sabaku _corp_.

Pandangan-pandangan meneliti dari karyawan-karyawan Sabaku _corp_ menjadi sapaan yang sangat sopan untuk Sakura. Gadis bubblegum itu memutar matanya bosan, ada yang salah jika dia diantar _Tou-san_nya sendiri?

Mereka berdua sampai di depan pintu yang bertuliskan 'Presiden Direktur'. Sekretaris sang presdir membukakan pintu.

Dan—

.

.

.

—Sakura tidak dapat menahan keterkejutannya melihat siapa presdir Sabaku _corp_.

Sakura mematung sesaat, sebelum berjalan karena merasakan tarikan tangan ayahnya. "Rasanya seperti diantar ke rumah suami," batin Sakura mulai menggila.

"_Ohayou_, Kisazhi _ji-san_," Gaara menyapa semi-formal, ia cukup dekat dengan kepala keluarga Haruno itu, mengingat Gaara adalah sahabat Sasori di Suna.

"_Ohayou_ Gaara. Perkenalkan ini Sakura Haruno , putri bungsuku. Sasori tidak bisa ke Konoha, jadi Sakura yang akan menangani kerjasama baru antara Sabaku _corp _dan Haruno _corp_." jelas Kisazhi.

Mereka kini duduk di sofa yang memang disediakan untuk tamu presdir. Sofa itu cukup mewah dengan meja persegi dan lampu modern yang menggantung diatas.

"Mohon bantuannya," Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Rei Gaara, mohon bantuannya juga." Gaara kembali memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, _Ji-san_ permisi dulu. Tolong bimbing Sakura ya Gaara, dia masih baru dalam dunia bisnis." kata Kisazhi sebelum pergi.

"Dengan senang hati, _Ji-san_. Hati-hati dijalan," jawab Gaara ramah, berbeda sekali dengan Gaara yang dilihat Sakura di Amaru.

Mereka berdua terdiam, Sakura menundukkan kepalanya setelah sebuah pikiran melintas di otaknya. "Bagaimana jika Gaara mengadukanku pada _Tou-san_ kalau aku pergi ke club lagi.." batinnya nelangsa.

"Tenang Sakura, harus profesional," batin Sakura.

"Ehemm... Sabaku_-san_, bisa kita mulai membahas kerja sama?" kata Sakura mantap.

"Sebelum itu, aku tidak tahu ternyata putri seorang Haruno yang katanya sangat sempurna itu ternyata juga pergi ke club malam." kata Gaara tenang.

"Aaa... sebaiknya hal tersebut dibicarakan di luar kantor. Jadi bisa kita mulai?"

Gaara mengambil sebuah botol wine dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam dua gelas berkaki, "Ingin minum? Aku masih punya banyak." tawar Gaara.

"Maaf Sabaku_-san_, bisakah kita memulai..." ucapan Sakura terpotong dengan perkataan Gaara yang tiba-tiba.

"Gaara, kau bisa memanggilku Gaara." ucap pemuda bersurai merah itu penuh penekanan.

"Aa... baiklah, jadi bisa bisa kita mulai Gaara_-san_?" tanya Sakura untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Gaara mendekat, ia mengurung Sakura di antara dirinya dan sofa. Matanya menatap menggoda dan bibirnya berkedut membentuk sebuah seringai, "Kau yakin? Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang dulu Sa-ku-ra?"

.

.

.

SLURPP

.

.

Gaara menjilat bibir Sakura.

.

.

Gaara, Sabaku Gaara menjilat bibir Haruno Sakura.

.

.

Kita ulangi sekali lagi, Sabaku Gaara menjilat bibir putri kesayangan Haruno Kizashi.

.

.

Sakura mematung, wajahnya memerah semerah rambut Sabaku bungsu itu. Baru kali ini ada pemuda yang berani macam-macam dengan seorang Sakura. "Bibirku sudah tidak perawan," tangis Sakura dalam hati.

"Kau gila," Sakura mendorong Gaara, membuat pemuda itu terduduk di meja kaca.

.

.

"Dia berbahaya, salah-salah aku bisa jadi wanita. Sasori_-nii_ tolong aku," batin Sakura saat melihat Gaara kembali mendekat dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sakura.

.

.

.

_TBC_

* * *

><p>No comment for this chapter -_-<p>

Kritik, saran, dan review, _please_?

Saya menghargai anda yang meninggalkan jejak ^^

* * *

><p>-#-nawaki_riji-#-<p> 


End file.
